Brick by Boring Brick
by Naminasai
Summary: Apa kau pernah mendengar kisah - kisah Fairy tale? Dunia fantasi yang sangat di dambakan semua anak termasuk Hinata. Tapi pernahkan kau berpikir kalau Fairy tale bukanlah dunia yang seindah kau bayangkan?


**Brick by boring Brick**

**SONG fic**

Brick By Boring Brick - Paramore

**Disclaimer **

All Character in Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kisimoto

and the story is mine

Hope read and enjoy it

**Chapter 1 : I hate this world !**

"AAAA…" teriakkan itu begitu memekak telinga. Teriakan yang terjadi disaat orang masih terlelap untuk tidur memecahkan kesunyian yang begitu sangat didambakan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tapi janganlah kau memarahi gadis kecil yang berteriak karena membuat keributan, kau harus tahu dulu penyebab kenapa dia berteriak.

"Kaa-san?" tanya gadis itu mencari ibunya.

Terdengar seseorang menangis sesegukan di balik sudut kamar. Rambutnya tergerai panjang dan sedikit acak-acakan dengan kulit berwarna pucat

"Hinata-chan."sahutnya disela tangis.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menghampiri suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya yang sayu tertutupi oleh lingkaran hitam yang tebal dan menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Kaa-san.. Kaa-san menangis lagi, apa Tou-san memarahi Kaa-san lagi?"tanya Hinata.

Dia hanya menggeleng seakan anaknya tidak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan kenapa bangun? Sekarang belum pagi, lebih baik Hinata-chan pergi tidur." katanya membelai rambut gadis kecil yang berbaring di pangkuannya itu.

"Hina takut Kaa-san, Hina takut dengan suara barang yang dilempar kemana saja. Hina tidak bisa tidur Kaa-san… Hiks..Hiks.." katanya akhirnya tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Memang tak ada yang lebih sakit dibandingkan melihat ibumu menangis bukan?

Hinata menatap ibunya dan seakan berkata kalau ia tidak ingin meninggalkan ibunya lagi. Ia tidak ingin melihat pertengkaran orang tuanya, dan ia ingin sang ibu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu biar Kaa-san memelukmu sampai kau tertidur. Tou-san tidak akan memarahi Kaa-san lagi, jadi kau bisa tidur nyenyak."

Hinata mengangguk, pelan-pelan tangisnya mereda dan ia menguap cukup besar.

Ia percaya kata-kata ibunya, Tou-san tidak akan memarahi Kaa-san lagi dan ia bisa tidur sekarang.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-

"Hinata jadilah pacarku !" kata seorang anak laki-laki sambil memegang bunga berwarna oranye.

"Hee?"

Semua orang menatap ke arah mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak, seorang anak kecil menyatakan cinta bahkan sambil berteriak di tengah taman.

"Kiba-kun? Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu.." kata Hinata dengan raut muka merah karena dilihat oleh banyak orang.

"Memangnya kenapa Hinata-chan? Apa kau membenciku?" tanya anak itu sedikit berkobar-kobar.

"Tidak, hanya saja kita berdua masih kecil. Rasanya aneh bila kita sudah bicara pacaran." jawab Hinata

Anak yang dipanggil Kiba itu hanya menunduk menjatuhkan bunga yang ia pegang.

"Jadi, aku ditolak?"tanyanya pelan.

Hinata menatap anak itu sambil tersenyum, ia meraih kedua tangan Kiba.

"Tidak, tapi lebih baik kita bersahabat dulu. Tunggu sampai kita dewasa dan kita lihat apa jawabanku nanti." ucap Hinata.

Raut wajah Kiba yang asalnya murung berubah menjadi riang kembali.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan melindungimu sampai saat itu tiba, Hinata.."

Hinata tersenyum tulus ke arah Kiba.

"HINATAAA..!"

Ciitt…

Bruukk…

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

7 tahun kemudian..

Beberapa anak terlihat memasuki Konoha Gakuen dengan seragam yang berbeda-beda. Sepertinya mereka adalah anak baru yang akan masuk ke sekolah tersebut.

Begitu juga dengan Hinata, ia tersenyum saat melihat papan pengumuman yang bertuliskan nama-nama murid yang lulus ujian masuk sekolah itu.

"Lihat, aku mendapat nilai tertinggi !" serunya.

Namun senyuman itu hilang saat ia menoleh ke belakang, tak ada seorang pun yang bergembira atas keberhasilannya. Semua anak yang ada disana datang bersama orang tuanya, bahkan saudara mereka pun ikut hadir dan gembira atas hasil mereka masing-masing. Semuanya kecuali Hinata…

Tapi dimana orang tua Hinata?

Ia sedih namun tidak sedikitpun air matanya keluar, mungkin pasokan airmatanya sudah habis terpakai mengingat tahun-tahun dimana ia hidup tak pernah ada kebahagiaan. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menangis untuk menyadari fakta hidupnya sendiri.

Ia menangis saat ayah dan ibunya bercerai, Ia juga menangis ketika ibunya sakit dan meninggal tapi sang Ayah tak pernah membiarkannya menemui ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Tapi tak ada waktu untuk menangisi hal sepele seperti ini, ia harus segera menemui ayahnya dan memberikan hasil ujiannya.

Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses dan kaya apalagi mengingat klan Hyuuga adalah klan terkaya. Selain itu, beliau merupakan pekerja yang cukup sibuk dan rajin mengurusi perusahaannya sehingga tak bisa selalu ada untuk Hinata. Untungnya Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Tou-san?"tanyanya saat memasuki ruangan kerja yang cukup besar.

"Tou-san.."sahutnya.

Terlihat seorang pria yang cukup tua duduk di meja paling depan. Dan sepertinya ia sangat sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Hinata duduk di kursi depan meja ayahnya.

"Tou-san.."sahutnya lagi pelan.

"Hn" jawabnya tanpa berpaling dari laptop di depannya.

"Aku lulus ujian masuk sekolah yang Tou-san inginkan."kata Hinata.

"Lalu…" masih dengan laptopnya.

"Aku mendapat nilai tertinggi !" ujarnya dengan sedikit kencang berharap ia mendapat respon dari sang ayah.

"Hmm… Baguslah"jawabnya datar dan tak sedikitpun menoleh ke Hinata.

"Tou-san.."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin hadiah.."pinta Hinata sedikit meremas kertas ujiannya.

"Baik, apa yang kau mau?"tanya ayahnya.

"Aku ingin… mengunjungi makam ibu."jawab Hinata pelan.

Seketika ayahnya menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Kau tidak boleh menemui perempuan sialan itu."

"Tapi Tou-san, aku juga anak Kaa-san. Aku ingin bertemu Kaa-san."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Aku mohon Tou-san.."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Memangnya kenapa Tou-san ? Kenapa Tou-san menbenci Kaa-san ?

Ayahnya menatap nanar putri semata wayangnya itu, matanya berkaca-kaca seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sampai kapan Tou-san menyembunyikan semuannya padaku? Aku sudah besar dan inilah saatnya aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Ia masih bungkam seribu bahasa dan malah memalingkan pandangannya ke belakang. Air mata Hinata mulai mengalir, dadanya sesak. Ia tidak bisa menahan semua ini lebih lama lagi.

"Aku benci TOU-SAAAN!"

**To be Continue...**

Bagaimana readers bagus atau jelek?

Ini fic Pertama Nam setelah hiatus sangat lama.

Maaf kalau kependekan tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya Nam usahain lebih panjang.

Jadi...

**Review ya Minna **


End file.
